


Cephalopod Limbs

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [28]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Collars, Extra Limbs, Group Sex, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.





	Cephalopod Limbs

Giving the BLU Spy two more arms was, in hindsight, a great moral booster for the REDs. He was the favourite after-hours to help ease the tension.   
Sniper had taken to calling him "bug" and Scout called him "honey" and Heavy didn't call him anything, simply content to be pleasured.   
Medic often forced the Spy into the common room after the match, a collar around the Spy's throat. He was terribly thin, only fed enough to keep him alive and strong enough to endure being fucked all night.   
On his knees, Spy beckoned with all four arms, trying to draw the men closer.   
Sniper took him by the hair, forcing his cock into the thing's mouth. He needed to be sucked tonight, more stressed because of the RED Pyro.   
Grey looked up at Sniper, pleading softly.   
Sniper came in the thing's mouth, allowing the former Spy to drink down every last drop of cum and lick him clean.  
Everyone else was more than pleased to be jerked off by those four arms that had memorized each person's preferences.   
By the end of the night, Spy's arms ached. His belly distended with the sheer amount of cum he'd swallowed and he was sticky with what he hadn't been able to catch in his mouth.   
Medic attached the leash to his collar and led him, crawling, away from the sated group. Medic thought it was cute this Spy was sweet on Sniper in particular.


End file.
